yugioh_battle_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Doomsday
Raven Doomsday 'is one of the primary antagonists and later protagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Realms. He is Battle Academy's best student as well as an extremely popular pupil. He is normally quiet and keeps to himself, despite this he is very observant and can adapt to his opponent's strategies. He only duels those he deems fit, he has a sadistic and cruel side when he duels (explained further on) someone. He is also the organizer of the WDC and the current incarnation of an evil being known as Chaos (one of the Guardians of the Night). Design 'Appearance Raven has pale white skin, bright blue eyes and long raven black hair that goes down past his shoulders. He doesn't have a Duel Gazer but his right eye becomes green and glows when he duels. His D Pad resembles a black knight's gauntlet with blood red trim. The Card Zones appear on black and red blade-like structure. In his regular he wears an academy standard black uniform with blood red trim. His Duel Armour consists of a black overcoat with red trim and sharp edges, and belts and chains on his arms; he also wears black slim with belts and chains around the legs; his boots resemble a knight's greaves in silver with a blood red gem in the centre of each. 'Personality' Raven is at first glance a cold and unsociable young man. However this isn't true seeing as he cares a lot for his friends. Many people look up to him, this has made him very popular (especially among the Black Level students). Raven prefers to be distant and alone, or with his close friends. He believes that caring too much is a weakness, the only person who knows the reason for this is Amelia Hartnett. Although at the beginning of Series 1 Raven is quite a sadistic duelist, he changes after dueling Daemon for the second time, which is supposedly Raven's first ever defeat. Through the duel Raven realizes how foolish he was to think that caring was a weakness and that his sadistic and cold dueling style was the very thing that made him lose. At the beginning of the World Duel Championships, Raven maintains his cold dueling style except when fighting his new found friends. However he shows a lot more passion in his duels when he faces his rival Oliver Blitz. 'Abilities' Although Raven is a normal human being he is the incarnation or rather the vessel for Chaos ' return. This gives him strange abilties that he hides when he duels as himself but uses when he "becomes" Chaos. The only ability Raven uses is his "Duel Gazer", his right eye turns green and glows allowing him to duel without having to wear a Gazer. 'Etymology' Raven comes from a variety of crow and reflects the colour of his hair, raven black. Doomsday is a term refering to the end of the world, it is possible that this is a reference to his dark side's plan. Anime Biography Deck(s) 'Dusk Specter Deck' Raven's deck revolves around Fiend type monsters from the "Specter" archetype. In the First and Second Arcs he concentrates on the "Dusk Specter" series, using them for fast Xyz Summons and Swarming tactics.